And With This Ring
by Leeanne-Meadows
Summary: This story begins on Edward and Bella's Wedding day--the pair joyous to begin their life together. Everything goes wonderfully...until an unexpected guest crashes the reception.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear…if Alice sprays anymore hairspray around me my lungs will explode", I thought, somewhat annoyed, as the minutes I spent trapped in this chair at the mercy of Alice lengthened. I did not want to be in this chair. I did not want to be annoyed. I didn't even really want to be with Alice. I simply yearned for the company of my beloved, my Edward, but for the last twenty four hours--since Alice had captured me at noon yesterday--I had been forbidden to see him.

This, of course, was Alice's stipulation….something about the bad luck that came with a Groom seeing the Bride the night before the wedding. Wedding. That word still froze in my mind a little bit. I still couldn't really believe that I was getting married. I suppose it's about time to believe it. After all, the wedding is today. My apprehension and angst had mostly faded, but a small part of me remained shocked that in a few hours time I would be Edward's wife. In just a short passage of moments, after the exchange of a few deeply meaningful words, I would cease to be Isabella Swan. I would be Isabella Cullen. My heart actually skipped a beat as I thought the name. Even I had to admit that I was excited about that proof of belonging to him.

I sighed with joy as Alice pinned another curl in place. Even the slight sound I made did not go unnoticed by her vampire ears.

"Is anything wrong, Bella?", Alice asked, suddenly worried, "You do like your hair, don't you? Oh, please tell me you don't hate it." I had to giggle at the pained expression on her face. When she heard my laughter, she eased up a bit.

"I love my hair, Alice", I affirmed, and it was true. The curly up-do she had been slaving over was beautiful without being too overdone to seem out of place on me.

She smiled. "I had a feeling you'd like it", she said, adding a wink. A pause and then, "If it's not your hair, then what's bothering you?" The serious face was back.

"Honestly, Alice, nothing is wrong. I'm just….a little excited", I admitted. My confession didn't seem to phase Alice at all. She simply shrugged.

"I knew you would be." Another gorgeous smile erupted on her face. Another confession bubbled on the surface of my lips.

"I am starting to get nervous though." I could feel the sweat commence its beading on my palms.

To my surprise, Alice giggled. "Yeah…I knew that, too. Don't worry, Bella. This can't be anywhere near as bad as telling Charlie and Renee about your engagement, and you survived that, remember?"

Yes, I did remember, and I cringed a little at the thought. The memory of telling my parents that I intended to wed my 17-year-old boyfriend was a human memory that I hoped the transformation to vampire would not preserve. Overall, it had gone better than I'd expected, but that doesn't mean it was a pleasant experience to any extent.

Of the two, Renee had--surprisingly--taken the news with more finesse. I had called her, not that Edward didn't offer to fly us to Jacksonville if I wanted to tell her in person. However, I had refused. The truth was, I was terrified of her reaction and thankful for the barrier of a phone line and several thousand 

miles to protect me from her wrath. The phone had only rang two times before she answered. My hopes of her not picking up were immediately dashed.

"Hello," she had said, quickly and breathlessly. I had probably interrupted her trying to find her left shoe or something.

"Hi, Mom," was my quiet response, "How's everything going?" was my desperate plea to prolong the inevitable.

"Fine, fine. I just can't find my right blue flip-flop anywhere. It is driving me nuts!" As she said this, I smiled to myself. I knew my mom so well, and I knew exactly how she felt about teenage marriage. That was precisely why I would rather be a snack for the Volterri than tell her my "news". "How are you, sweetie? You don't usually call to chitchat. Is something up?" Hm. It seemed as if my mom knew me pretty well, too.

"Everything is fine, Mom. I just have some good news to tell you," I said, trying my best to sound enthusiastic. Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me closer. I was currently seated in his lap. There was no way I could survive this conversation without his literal support. His kissed my forehead and I continued, "Mom, maybe you should sit down."

"Bella….", was all she said, the first real edge of worry appearing in her voice.

"Don't worry, Mom. I didn't kill anyone or anything.", Although, at this point, I was starting to wish I had. "It has to do with Edward."

"Oh", she took a moment to allow that to sink in. "He didn't leave you again, did he?", I could sense the suppressed rage in her forcibly calm voice.

"No, Mom. Quite the opposite in fact", Edward looked at me, his eyes urging me to tell her now. "Mom, Edward and I, well….we're engaged."

There was complete silence on the line. "Oh, no", I thought, "Has she fainted?"

"Mom?" I barely whispered.

"Bella. I'm only going to ask you this once and I expect an honest answer." Wow. Renee was being the boss for once; I hadn't expected that. "Are you joking?"

"No, Mom. I'm telling you the truth. The wedding is August 13th and you'll have an invitation in the mail within a week. This is very real", I blurted, surprised at how easy it was to be honest.

"And I suppose there's no hope of me changing your mind?" Renee asked. There was no hint of anger to her voice, simply resignation.

"This is what I want, Mom. I want Edward. I will never change my mind," Edward smiled at my words and I felt my heart rate quicken. It took me a minute to remember that I was in the middle of a very important conversation with my mother.

"I know you love each other. Anyone can see that, but you're both still so young", Renee began. I could just feel her rant coming on. "I guess you know that I'm not thrilled about this, but I'm going to do my best to respect your decision."

"What? Mom? Is that really you? Is that all you have to say?" I was shocked, and Edward was laughing quietly--probably at my expression. Of course he could hear everything my mother was saying, so he knew exactly why my eyebrows had just relocated to midway up my forehead. I glared at him as I waited for her response.

"Yes, sweetie. That's all I have to say. Oh, and I want to see your dress as soon as you pick it out!" the excitement in her voice was a little forced, but she wasn't yelling at me, and for that, I was so happy. When Edward saw my smile, he leaned forward and, with the quickness of vampire speed, lightly kissed my lips. The rest of the conversation revolved around girly details that I was only half interested in. Edward mostly tuned out, cradling me in his lap and twirling his fingers in my hair.

Speaking of hair, Alice's movements brought me back to the present, as she pinned one more lock of hair in place and started spraying clouds of hairspray in my direction once more. Before I had a chance to complain about the smell, Alice spun my chair around so that I was facing the mirror in her bathroom. "Your hair is finished", she announced proudly.

My breath caught in my throat as I absorbed my reflection. "Oh, Alice. It's perfect."

"Thanks", she said, and her face quickly changed from angelic to impish, "Now….it's time for make-up."

I rolled my eyes and recommenced my daydreaming to distract myself from Alice slathering countless mystery products on my skin. My mom probably would have killed to be here. Although I knew she disapproved she had been, as promised, supportive of my decision. I only wish I could say the same of Charlie's reaction.

Edward and I walked up the sidewalk to my house. Well, walked is probably too strong of a word on my part. I half-walked and Edward half-dragged me over the concrete. Edward wouldn't have usually been so forceful, but I'd made him promise not to let me leave my house today without telling Charlie. I had to tell him; today was the day, and I had made my decision. When we were within six feet of the front door, Edward stopped pulling me along and turned to face me.

"Bella, this is ridiculous. I'm not forcing you into this house. If you can't walk in there on your own, then you aren't ready to tell him." He said quietly, while chuckling. "It's okay. As long as we tell him within the next week, it will have been soon enough." He ran his fingers along my cheek. "Calm down, love. He isn't going to shoot you."

I snorted. "You don't know that, Edward." My eyebrows creased with anger. Sure, he could joke. He wasn't the one terrified of his father possibly killing him in a few moments time.

"Yes, actually, I do. I checked with Alice. Charlie won't murder you. I can assure you of that much", he reassured, adding his beautiful, crooked smile.

"Okay, Edward", I rolled my eyes. Leave it to his psychic sister to know that I wasn't going to lose my life today. "If I'm going to come out of this alive, then I guess I have nothing to worry about", I muttered 

angrily, stomping up to and through the door. Edward was, of course, right behind me. We walked into the living room and joined Charlie as he watched television. Luckily a commercial was on, so he devoted most of his attention to us.

"Hey, kids", he stated happily. Charlie had been increasingly polite to Edward in recent days. I'm sure that would be changing as soon as Dad heard what I'd come to tell him. "What's with the random visit? Anything going on?"

"Actually, Charlie, Bella and I have an announcement to make", Edward broke the silence. Of course, the way he phrased it, Charlie probably knew what I was going to say next.

Edward glanced down at me and I held his gaze as I spoke, "Dad, we're engaged."

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU'RE WHAT?? Oh, don't you tell me that you're going to marry this boy after all he put you through." Charlie's anger seeped into every loud word he used.

"Yes, Dad. We're getting married….on August 13th." Edward squeezed my hand and tightened his arm around my shoulder. He could see that I had instantly paled when Charlie started yelling.

"Why? Why so soon? Why him? How can you trust him?" he was no longer yelling, but he was shaking with the effort it cost him.

"I love Edward, Dad. I want to marry him. I know I will never feel differently. Waiting doesn't even seem logical."

"But, Bella….you're eighteen years old.", he was whispering now, and close to tears.

Edward stepped in at this moment, "Charlie…", he began and Dad glanced up at him, "I know I hurt Bella in the past, and I know that I've made many mistakes when it has come to her care. However, the damage those mistakes inflicted has caused me more pain than I've caused her. She has chosen to forgive me; whether I'm worthy of that or not, I still cannot decide. And your daughter has agreed to marry me. In doing this, she has made me happier than I ever hoped to be. I can promise you one thing, Charlie. I will never leave Bella again. I will be hers forever….till death do us part."

Charlie simply stared at Edward for a solid seven seconds before he said anything. "I know you care about her, Edward, and Bella, I know you love him. I just think you guys are too young for this. You don't know what marriage is about." He was calmer now, but still distraught. "It'll be a while before I get used to this, and I don't think I'll ever like the idea, but you can bet that I'm not going to miss the chance to walk my only daughter down the aisle." He looked at me, trying to smile; the pain was clear in his eyes.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Thank you, Dad", and with those words I stood up to hug him.

Tears swam in my eyes at the thought--a reaction quickly noticed by Alice. "Bella, stop crying right this instant! Your waterproof mascara has to dry before it's actually waterproof", her voice was exasperated.

Drawn back to the present by her voice, I noticed that, sure enough, she was holding a mascara wand in her hand and brandishing it at my lashes. "Sorry, Alice", I smiled, "I'm glad it's waterproof though. I'm sure these aren't the only tears that will come from me today."

"Oh, trust me, Bella. They're not", and with another quick wink, Alice resumed her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alas, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I own nothing related to Twilight.

**A/N: I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter. Your kind words meant a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like part two just as much!!**

**EPOV**

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Pause.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Pause.

If I didn't know the truth, I might almost believe that the echoes of my footsteps were actually the throbs of my human heart. Even though my heart, encased within my vampire chest, had not beat in over a century, I swear I could nearly feel it pulsing now. And why shouldn't it beat with a fervor strong enough to rumble my breast? This was the single happiest day of my lives--both vampire and human. The happiest day of my existence. My Bella was going to marry me. At long last, I would have a soul again.

"Edward, man. You have got to calm down", Emmett interrupted my pacing. I had been so lost in thought that I'd forgotten he and Jasper were here. "Jasper, calm him down or something. Dude, this is crazy. You're making me nervous." It was only a matter of seconds before Jasper's relaxing waves had taken effect. I still felt the slightest bit jittery, but at least I had stopped pacing. I really should relax. The wedding was still three hours away; it was only two o'clock in the afternoon currently.

Emmett noticed the ceasing of my movements. "Okay, good. You stopped spazzing. Now, you might actually hear some of my questions. Gosh…you've been ignoring me for like thirty minutes." Emmett complained, obviously trying to sound like a whiny, teenage girl.

"It's true, Edward. Although, I must admit that your skills of ignorance are impressive. Emmett has been quite persistent." Jasper added with a sly smile.

"Hell yeah, I have been. I asked you how you were about two hundred and sixteen times."

"Actually, Emmett, it was two hundred, twenty-three. I counted." Of course; Jasper would count.

"Sorry…I guess I was a little preoccupied." My voice joined the conversation for the first time.

Emmett nodded. "It's cool. I know how it feels. I was that nervous the day I married Rose….well, the first time at least", he smiled.

"So, Edward. Now that we have your attention, how are you?" Jasper asked, continuing to send waves of calm throughout the room.

I looked down at my white undershirt and tux pants before answering. Even though I didn't technically _need_ to breathe, I felt it necessary to take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm nervous."

"Really, now? And I thought you were pacing because you had to pee." Jasper's hand shot out and smacked the back of Emmett's head before Emmett even had a chance to laugh at his "brilliant" comment.

"Thanks, Jasper. Are you sure you can't read minds? Because I was about to do that myself." It always made me happy when Jasper took my side, even if it was only an act as simple as hitting Emmett when he insulted me. Jasper and I weren't that close, but in moments such as this, I knew we would be one day. And when that day came, I knew he'd be making fun of me, just as Emmett did now. Blatant teasing and torture kind of goes hand-in-hand with the brotherly love thing.

"Any time, Edward. Any time." Jasper smiled, and oddly he was thinking thoughts similar to my own.

I returned Jasper's smile and looked back at Emmett. "As I was saying, I'm nervous and oddly giddy while also being a little terrified."

"Wow. That's a lot of emotions…" Emmett was befuddled.

Jasper merely laughed. "Now you know what I feel like all the time." I couldn't help but laugh as well, and soon Emmett joined us. After the uncontrollable guffawing subsided, Jasper spoke first, "So, nervous? Giddy? And terrified? Care to explain."

Surprisingly, I felt a rush of words break through my lips and my speech tumbled forth at a speed far too fast for human ears. "I think the nervous part is pretty self explanatory…you know, wedding day jitters." They both nodded and I continued. "And I am giddy because my extensive happiness has surged me into a euphoric high that surpasses elation. Isabella Marie Swan is going to marry me. How did I get so lucky? I can't believe it….all this time, all these years, I didn't even realize that I was incomplete until I met her. Not only does she complete me, but I complete her. The odds of that occurring are close to none and I, a vampire--a monster, am blessed enough to experience it. I have found my other half and I shall get to spend eternity as a whole man." My words had come faster and faster, and my breath quickened as I spoke. Jasper and Emmett just looked at me. I half expected Emmett to be laughing, but--shockingly--they were both smiling.

Emmett did, of course, have a comment. "You're not a monster, Edward." Oh, Emmett. The good guy shines through.

"That's a conversation for another time unfortunately. Just don't gang up with Bella; you'd both enjoy that too much." Emmett's face broke into a huge grin.

"Edward, you know you shouldn't give him ideas." Jasper reproached. "Oh well, I suppose the damage is done…might as well continue. I believe we left off with terrified..."

This one was going to be the most difficult to explain, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to voice my fears aloud. Neither of them had ever been in love with a human; they wouldn't understand. "I'm afraid," I paused, trying to find the correct phrasing. "…of messing everything up."

"You mean like messing up your vows? Or tripping?" Jasper looked confused.

"Dude, you're a VAMPIRE. That is not going to happen." Emmett chuckled.

I hesitated, unsure of whether or not I really wanted to clarify. "No…it's not that. I'm so afraid that Bella will change her mind--that once she's a vampire she will not want me anymore. Even more than that, I'm scared that I'll lose control during her change. I'm even terrified to think of it; how could I live with myself if I were the cause of her death? And she overestimates me…the thought of that happening hasn't even occurred to her. Then, I'm afraid…of the wedding night. Before you start Emmett, listen." I could tell that he was getting ready to make some comment about me being scared of sex. "I'm concerned, again, with my ability to control myself. I'm going to be attempting to make love to a _human_. If my urges overcome me for even a second, she could die. Even more than I'm afraid of her not wanting me, I'm afraid of killing her." The last sentence could barely be dubbed a whisper.

We sat in silence for a moment; I was grateful that Emmett didn't laugh. However, as the silence lengthened, I realized I shouldn't have been so candid. They were freaked out or something; I had been too honest. Why did I choose now to suddenly bare all? As I opened my mouth to apologize for my outburst, Emmett stood up, slowly walked the five feet to where I stood, and hugged me. Jasper came too, and rested his hand on my shoulder as Emmett maintained contact.

When Emmett pulled away, I was still in shock. Hugging was not something we often did, but the gesture had been appropriate in these circumstances. Emmett began, "Listen, Edward. Bella doesn't overestimate you. You underestimate yourself. I don't even have to check with Alice to know that you are never going to hurt her, let alone kill her."

"Emmett's right. I've felt how you feel towards her, Edward. You would rather tear yourself apart limb from limb than hurt one hair on her head. The part of you that loves Bella--that's the real you, Edward. Not the vampire. It's impossible for even your bloodlust to trump the strength of your feelings for her."

"I don't know…she's so fragile….I could hurt her so easily." I couldn't believe they were comforting me. I was starting to feel that they might be right.

"Look at me, Edward." Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you won't hurt her. Trust me. You're not a monster. Monsters can't love. Give yourself a break, bro." He punched my lovingly on the arm.

I had to admit, Emmett actually had a point. I lightened up a bit. "Thanks, guys."

"Okay….I'm glad we go the serious stuff out of the way." Emmett winked.

"Yeah. There's something else we want to talk to you about." Jasper added with a much more mischievous smile than I had thought him capable of rendering.

"….what?" I was absurdly apprehensive. I knew I wasn't going to like this conversation.

"Oh, come on, Eddie. You're going to, well at least try to, lose your virginity tonight. We wouldn't be good brothers if we sent you off without any advice." Emmett chuckled. Now I understood why both of them had insisted on spending the day with me. Oh, we just care about you, Edward….yeah right.

I growled. "Lighten up, Edward. It's not going to be too graphic." Jasper attempted to quash my frustration.

"Yeah", Emmett continued, "We just want to give you a few pointers."

"One", Jasper held up a finger on his right hand, "Remember that the lady ahem comes first." He slyly slid his left hand behind his back for Emmett to hive five at Jasper's clever choice of wording.

"Two", Emmett took the reigns, "Even though biting is sexy, it would probably be best if you did not bite Bella." I quickly ran to the bed to grab a pillow and throw it at Emmett. He ignored the feathers now flying around his head. "Three. Don't try anything complicated. Simple is best for the first time."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Four. Silk boxers are very attractive. Bella is sure to enjoy both seeing them on you annnnnd taking them off you." I had expected this from Emmett, but Jasper was surprising me. "Five. Don't freak out if Bella cries."

I looked confused; Emmett explained. "It's not because you're bad or anything. It's just that a lot of girls get really emotional, and some of them do cry the first time, being deflowered and all." Apparently, Emmett was enjoying this, his face in a state of pure glee.

I groaned, not knowing how much more I could take. Before I was forced to listen to pointer number six, there was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in. Even though I knew Charlie was at the house today, bonding with my parents and helping with preparations, I was still shocked to see him walk in behind Carlisle. It was obvious that Charlie felt a little uncomfortable; he blushed and straightened his jacket as he took in his surroundings.

Carlisle broke the awkward silence, "Jasper and Emmett, I was wondering if you could come with me for a moment. It seems that Rosalie and Esme need your help lifting some of the decorations." Emmett rolled his eyes at me as he and Jasper left the room. We both knew that Rosalie and Esme needed no help of the sort. Carlisle left last, looking at me with a smile before closing the door behind him. With that, I was left alone with Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie. I'm so glad you came today. I know Esme and Carlisle have been dying to get to know more of you." I figured this would go more quickly if I started the conversation; Bella had mentioned a time or two that Charlie had a difficulty expressing any of his serious thoughts.

"It's been a good day. Both of your parents are good people. I'm glad I came, too." He smiled before pausing. "Listen, Edward. There are a few things I want to talk to you about."

I laughed a little to lighten the mood. "I think that's understandable, Charlie. I am about to marry your daughter." My face mirrored his smile.

"I know", he ran his fingers through his thinning hair nervously, "and I think I've decided that I'm actually pretty okay with that. You're good for her, kid. As her father though, I feel like there are a few things I should say."

"Okay, Charlie." I sat down on my couch motioning for him to do the same. He paused before joining me, settling down several feet from myself.

"I don't want to have a…", Charlie paused uncomfortably. I knew what he was thinking, and I found myself a little uncomfortable as well. It seems I could not escape this conversation today. He blushed furiously before forcing out the word. "….sex talk with you. I know you'll be married and I can't stop you, and that's okay. I guess I can't keep you from growing up. I just wanted to check that you had, um…protection. I would have just asked Bella, but it's actually less embarrassing talking to you about it."

I smiled a little. I knew how difficult this was for him; every second he was fighting the urge to just run through the door and abandon the entire conversation. "We do, Charlie. Don't worry. Bella and I don't plan on having children in the near future." Or even the distant future, I thought to myself.

Charlie relaxed a little at my words. "Okay, good. Well, that's really all I wanted to say about that." I could tell he wanted to change the subject so I didn't interrupt. "I also wanted to wish you luck….with the marriage thing, I mean. I know it didn't quite work out for me, but it's a great thing, Edward, it really is. I think you and Bella are going to have a very happy life together."

"Thank you, Charlie. That means more than you know. I cherish your support."

He rested his hand on my shoulder for a moment before he went on. "Don't mention it, kid. I can see from the way you look at her that she's your world. Just don't forget that she's mine, too. I want you to take good care of her. Actually, I know you will. I trust you, Edward. I don't know that you could hurt her if you tried. My little girl will be safe with you." His words had struck a nerve. The fact that he believed me incapable of hurting Bella was almost enough for me to believe it myself. He looked at me for a second before rising. I could tell the conversation was finished and rose to shake his hand.

"I'm glad we had this conversation, Charlie."

"Me too, Edward. Me too." He turned to walk to the door. As he was passing through the frame, he paused and glanced back at me. "One more thing, kid."

"Sure, Charlie", I returned happily.

"You can call me 'dad'".


End file.
